It's A Wonderful (Creepy and Unnatural) Life
by BackForward
Summary: The memories of Donna aren't enough to make Eric want to go back to the real world, but will seeing what his best friend will go without do the trick? Oneshot.


Eric sighed after the angel showed him all his memories of Donna. He loved her, but the pain of no longer being with her was something that he knew he couldn't deal with, even if that meant him becoming a total loser who only slept with Big Rhonda. "Okay let's go, take me to the world where I never have Donna."

"Wait that didn't work?" The angel asked severely confused. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and read over it again. "It said in my notes that was going to work."

"Your notes?" Eric asked halfway offended before deciding not to question it, "Nothing can make me want to feel that pain."

The angel stood still for a moment, seemingly slumped, before snapping his fingers. "Okay what I'm about to show you stays confidential. I can lose my wings for this."

"Okay." Eric agreed before crossing his arms. "Show me another thing I'll lose."

"No, no Eric. It isn't something you lose." The angel transported them into the basement where future version of Hyde was sitting. "Something Hyde loses."

"What?" Eric asked as he watched Jackie come through the door.

"_Steven I have a problem." Jackie stated as she got closer to Hyde. _

"_Why don't you tell someone who cares? Maybe Kelso." Hyde suggested passive aggressively. _

_Jackie looked at him confused. "Steven what's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong is that you're still in love with Kelso and you're stringing me along." Hyde replied before turning away from her. "So why don't you just get out of here?"_

_Jackie grabbed Hyde's shoulder and turned him around. "I've already told you that I still have feelings for Michael." Hyde shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "But you have my heart. I love you Steven Hyde and I don't care if I have to say it everyday without you saying it back. I'll say it until you know that I'm always gonna love you."_

"What the hell!?" Eric yelled as he watched the two of them kiss. "I'm blind!"

"Ah Eric. I bet you never suspected that Jackie and Steven were going to fall in love with each other." The angel walked forward and smiled. "And even though they will have more problems to deal with than you and Donna ever did, they're soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Eric asked still disgusted by the sight of Jackie and Hyde. "That's impossible."

The angel raised an eyebrow at Eric. "Are you really telling me that _I _don't know what I'm talking about?" The angel sighed. "Eric, Steven needs someone willing to love him and let him love her back, and Jackie needs someone willing to accept her love and return it."

"Okay so you're saying if I don't keep my memories I never have to see _that_?" Eric asked gesturing to Hyde and Jackie. "A bonus."

The angel shook his head before snapping his fingers, "You sure about that?"

"Where are we?" Eric asked looking around the unfamiliar apartment building.

"Jackie and Hyde's apartment, 1981" The angel replied before Jackie appeared on the ground sobbing. The door opened and Hyde walked in.

"_Doll?" Hyde was by her side with his arms around her in the next second. "What's wrong?"_

"_I-I-I." Jackie cried into Hyde's shoulder for a few seconds. "I burned dinner."_

_Hyde held in a smile before breaking out into full out laughter. "Is that it?"_

_Jackie pushed Hyde off of her. "Don't make fun of me you jerk! I tried to do something nice by making you a pot roast and I followed the recipe Mrs. Forman gave me exactly." Jackie began tearing up again. "I'm a failure."_

"_Jackie you know you're not a failure," Hyde stated as he moved his arm so that it was over Jackie's shoulders. "Plus I'm the cook in this family." Hyde stated bluntly before smirking. "So I guess I can make us dinner."_

_Jackie wiped the tears off her face and gave a huge smile. "Did you just call me family?"_

_Hyde nodded his head. "After all you're gonna be my wife."_

"_Your wife?" Jackie asked as her smile grew bigger. "Steven are you asking me-"_

"_Marry me?" Hyde finished for her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Do you wanna?"_

_Jackie hugged Hyde tightly. "Of course I wanna."_

"Ew!" Eric shouted out in disgust. Jackie and Hyde would never work together, they were too different. Even if they weren't they would be a creepy and unnatural couple. "Why do you keep showing me this abomination?"

"Eric." The angel paused Jackie and Hyde in an embrace. "Get past who you're looking at Steven with and just look at Steven."

"He has a beard." Eric replied as he glanced over at Hyde. "And it's really weird seeing him smile."

"But?"

"But nothing." Eric replied, he didn't believe for a second that any of that was actually real. "I'm sorry but you're wrong, nothing is ever going to happen between Hyde and Jackie."

The angel shook his head. "Ah Eric, it already has, or did you forget about Veteran's Day?"

Within a second they were in the back of the el camino with Jackie and Hyde in the front seat.

"_Wait a second Steven." Jackie looked nervous. "I lied."_

_Hyde gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I may have felt something when we kissed." Jackie looked down. "It's just so different than I'm used to."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Hyde pulled the car over on the side of the road. "What kinda game are you playing Jackie?"_

"_I'm not playing anything!" Jackie protested. "I was just hoping that if I said I didn't feel anything then you would say you felt something, but you didn't so whatever."_

"_I don't know how Kelso ever put up with this crap. I'm not into these little mind games. You might find them fun but-"_

"_Why are you so mad if you didn't feel anything?" Jackie interrupted him. "Unless-"_

"_No."_

"_You did-"_

"_No."_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Jackie."_

"_You liked kissing me." Jackie smiled while Hyde put his hands against his forehead. _

_Hyde shook his head before looking at Jackie. "Okay, fine. I felt something too. But this was a mistake. So why don't you just get back with Kelso and leave me alone."_

"Jackie and Hyde kissed?" Eric asked shocked. "But they never told-" Eric stopped. "So even after this they end up together?"

The angel laughed. "This, cheating, false declarations, fear of commitment, strippers-let me tell you, that one is one that you'll really wanna miss, boyfriends, girlfriends, everything under the sun happens to them."

"Then why do they end up together?" Eric asked.

"Because Eric, even after all the bad times, the good times were good enough to pull them back together." The angel replied. "Sound familiar?"

Eric looked at the angel before looking back at the freeze frame of the guy who he considered his closest friend, hell he would even go as far and describe him as his brother, then his mind raced back to all of his good times with Donna and the angel was right, the good times were what he could hold onto. "Well I guess I'll get punished with my memories and he'll get punished by-" Eric snorted. "Ending up with Jackie."

* * *

"Forman get outta bed." Hyde commanded as he walked into Eric's room. "Fez and the wannabe Happy Days couple are waiting on you to do the circle with us."

Eric rolled his eyes before getting out of bed. "Fine." Eric followed Hyde down into the basement.

"Hyde you took forever, you know I hate waiting." Jackie stated the second they both entered the basement. "And you got Eric-"

"Kelso please tell your girlfriend to shut up." Hyde stated.

-and if Eric wasn't looking for it, he never would have seen how Hyde's fist clinched a little when he called Jackie 'Kelso's girlfriend', he wouldn't have seen Jackie sit up straighter when Hyde entered the room, and he wouldn't have seen how they both pulled away a little too quickly when they past around the 'film.' He felt bad for Kelso, but he knew that he would eventually get over it and when it came time for it to happen, a little over a year later, Kelso didn't take it well But like he had predicted, Kelso had ended up getting over it and getting a hot librarian pregnant, he and Donna had their ups and downs but they eventually made it work, and Hyde and Jackie, the weirdest couple he had ever seen, lived _happily_, _creepily_, and _unnaturally_ ever after.


End file.
